clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Private Server Armies
Club Penguin Rewritten Armies, were the unified and revival of Club Penguin Armies. The community was founded after Club Penguin was shut down. The army took a different approach, starting out decently big and continued. The community would see extreme springs. Status: Active, at large. Time Periods New Beginning (March 30th 2017 - November 2017) The New Beginning was the era of CPRA showcasing the change to Club Penguin Rewritten and other CPPSes. This era saw conflicts like a war with RPF and Tubas. It began to die down in November when activity was low and the "Depression of December" was nearing. RPF remained the most active. There was a short depression in October of 2017, which saw UMA being disbanded but revived later. Romans was also revived during this time. Depression of December (December 2017) The Depression of December was a downtime in December. Many armies lost size and influence. The Romans, Tubas, and Dark Knight Empire were a clear example of this. They were unable to hit above 7. RPF remained big. This saw conflicts like the War of Roman Subjugation. Alliances like the New Viking Alliance and UMADKE saw their creation. The Rebel Penguin Marines also were revived/created under Elmikey after his coup on December 7th. Eventually Club Penguin Rewritten enacted strong army restrictions on December 12th, 2017. No army complied. The Revival (January 2018 - April 2018) Armies took a new turn in January 2018 with the formation of Club Penguin Army Syndicate which was created by Twitchy543 to organize armies. It was successful but eventually shut down in April 2018, thus killing the community. Wars like the UMA Civil War happened, which was between the factions known as New Underground Mafias Army led by Mason Cooper and the Eastern Hancock Underground Mafias Army led by EHROYALS81 and Games. This saw the first reminiscence of the Pizza Federation. UMA shut down in late February. The Spring Depression (April 2018 - July 2018) The Spring Depression was the third downtime in CPRA. Little armies were created and sizes were low for armies. The Rebel Penguin Marines disbanded during this time. RPF remained the biggest and most alive. Armies began switching to Club Penguin Online after Club Penguin Rewrittens "closure" in March. This era saw the Templars creation by Xing and Elmikey. This also saw a war between EGCP and Templars known as the First Great Holy War. With this depression few armies were big. The dispute of land was beginning to down and people having empires was being a past thing. The Underground Mafias Army was revived again. Summer Revival (July 2018 - September 2018) Armies saw a huge revival again with Club Penguin Online's Army League. It was an easy way to get troops. Almost all armies signed up. Templars revived during this era. This era saw the Pizza Federation's modernization to use up to date tactics rather than 2007 like tactics. This era also saw the Underground Mafias Army disbanding. The Pirates were revived also. This also saw 2 huge conflicts known as World War VIII, which was the Red Dawn Alliance against the United Armies of Club Penguin Online and The RPF-Pirates War which was the RPF against the Pirates. WW8 saw a RDA victory and the RPF-Pirates War saw a Pirates victory. The Rebel Penguin Federation disbanded creating the Rebel Federation. Elmikey revived his RPF, sometimes called Elm's RPF or Neo-RPF. This era saw the Elite Guardians of Club Penguin's first Golden age. Many armies were formed Slow-down Era (September 2018 - November 2018) Eventually armies had a slow down, but not a depression. Armies were coming and going. The Nova Phoenix Corps, the Romans successor closed down due to lack of interest. The Pirates and Elite Guardians were the only big armies left, most armies being near death. The Elite Guardians began losing size. New Years (December 2018 - January 2019) In December of 2018, the Army League was revived. The Elite Guardians grew back to size. Templars began growing and all armies began bursting out. Many more armies were being formed. The New Viking Alliance was revived and is currently on-going. This saw a 2 wars against the Templars, known as the Second Great Holy War and the Templar Exodus. Migration (January 2019 - present) On January 26th, 2019 many armies exposed the Club Penguin Online Army League. Many left including EGCP, Templars, and the Winged Hussars. On January 27th the Templar Exodus ended. Organization News Sites * The community was originally organised by news sites, such as CPRAC and DSMAN. * Later on, in late 2017-early 2018 it was organised with a hub known as Club Penguin Army Syndicate. It was set up by Twitchy543 and ran by elected and chosen members. It would shut down later on, towards Spring of 2018. * However, in early 2019, one of old Club Penguin Army members, Spencer & CPWorld2001 revived the CPA Central. It has been used as the sole news site since. * CPA Central was soon shutdown and replaced by CPA Website which was revived by SavageCobra, CPWorld2001 and Hexxer Armies The army and figures are in a high amount. The armies consist of armies revived or created. - Outdated -'' Armies * Shadow Squad * Templars * The Bell Brothers * Romans * UMA * Club Penguin Crew * Club Penguin Crew Empire * Redemption Force * The Acids * Club Penguin Socialist Movement * Elite Guardians of Club Penguin * Rebel Alliance of Club Penguin * Rebel Penguin Federation * Wild Ninjas * The Pizza Boi Rebellion * Anti RAC * Barbarians * Miners * National Socialist Penguins Workers Party * CNNON * The Comintern * CPR Mafia * CPPS Mafia * Red Miners * Red Mafia * Green Jackhammers * Gangrene Gang * Dark Legion * Dark Knight Militia * Crusaders of CP * Dark Knight Resistance * Bendy Troops * Red Comrades * Red Comrades Special Forces * Red Berets * Valkyries * Moon Agents * Cryptic Spies * Blue Troops * Guardian Penguins * Red Troops * Tubas * United Republic of Penguins * Raven Rivals * Rangers * Blizzard Warriors * Eastern Hancock Underground Mafias Army * Dark Knight Empire * Revolutionary Assault Militia * New Underground Mafias Army * Green Miners Union * The Lithouse * Dark Troopers Figures and Legends Figures * Elmikey (Couped from RPF, head of the anti-RPF cause) * Eden (Head of the anti-Corruption cause) * Epic101 (CPO Army League President in the later era of it.) * Chelpopkick Legends ''Note: These are voted on roles. None are self proclaimed. This includes CPAP Legends (successor to CPAC and CPRAC), CPRAC Legends (minus people like Security who legend was revoked), and single army veterans. * Popsiclebeak Legend, CPA Legend * Twitchy543 Icon, CPA Legend * Cobra Influential Leader of 2018 DSMAN Vote, CPA Legend, Templar Legend * Edu14463 Legend, CPA Legend * Xing Legend * Ehroyals81 Legend * xxToysoldier (Left) Legend * Silverburg Legend * Chip Legend Category:Club Penguin Category:Armies